Detective Conan: A Godly Case
by Kaltie
Summary: Loki attacks Germany, but KID and Conan are there to help, now they will be dragged into a fight they never thought they'd be apart of. Will they be able to help the Avengers or fail completly.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

All rights go to their respective parties. Enjoy the story.

 **Detective Conan: A Godly Case**

 **Ch 1**

 **3rd POV**

"I said KNEEL" shouted a certain trickster.

Right before he could continue his monologue, a cloud of white smoke appeared on the steps of the museum. When the smoke cleared up, in its place stood a male wearing a full white suit with his face blocked from view by his white magician hat and monocle. This male was none other than the phantom thief Kaitou KID.

"And here I thought that you started the show without me Horun-kun" said the magician as he walked down the steps.

"Kneel you white fool," Loki yelled while pointing his scepter at KID "Kneel or you'll regret it."

"I don't kneel to anyone, especially not to people like you Horun-kun." KID said while staring the god down.

Right before Loki could fire his weapon, a soccerball came flying through the air and knocked the scepter out of his hands. When Loki looked over to see who had kicked the ball, he saw a young boy who had spiky dark hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a children's suit with a red bow tie glasses and red shoes. This was none other than the KID killer Conan Edogawa

"Ah nice timing Tantei-kun but I could have gotten out of that myself." KID said.

"I thought you might need the help." Conan replied as he went twords the thief.

"Enough! I will not deal with you two nuisances any longer!" Loki yelled out of anger. He retrieves his scepter and fires a blast at Conan, but a circular red white and blue shield blocked its path. The owner of the shield was none other than Captain America. The blast gets knocked back at Loki, and he gets knocked off his feet.

The captian said, "You know, last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki sneered at the captain.

"He's not the man out of time" KID says with a smirk on his face. Above Cap the Quinjet arrives, a machine gun pointed at Loki.

A woman by the name of Natasha says over the speaker, " _Loki drop your weapon and stand down_."

In response, Loki sends a blast from his scepter at the jet, and Natasha had to swerve in order to avoid getting hit. Cap throws his shield at Loki who teleports out of the way. Loki reappears with his back to the theif, who he had forgotten about. KID shoots his card gun at Loki knocking his helmet off. Before Loki can relise what's happening Conan shoots a dart at the back of his neck. This only seems to anger the god who rounds on them turning his back to Cap, giving him the chance to lunge at Loki knocking him down. Loki manages to twist around and get off the ground with his scepter pointed at Cap.

"Kneel." He says.

"Not today." Cap answers.

The captain then flips over and knocks Loki down with his leg. Before Loki can react, another soccerball comes at him and hits him hard. Then KID fires his card gun at Loki causing smoke to fill the air.

One the smoke clears Loki is still standing glaring at Conan and KID, but before he can do anything AC/DC music blares out of nowhere and a red and gold robot flies over. This robot is none other than Iron man aka Tony Stark. When Iron Man lands he pulls out every weapon at his disposal and says, "Make your move Reindeer Games."

To this, Loki drops his scepter and raises his hands in surrender, his armor gone.

"Good move" Stark says.

As Stark and Cap load up the trickster, Natasha approaches the kid and theif. "You two are going to have to come with us" she says with a look that says, you better come with us.

Before the two can respond, she is already dragging them to the Quinjet.

 **Conan POV**

Once me and KID were in the jet, it took off into the sky to who knows where. We stayed a bit away from the others, out of suspicion since we didn't know if we could trust them.

The adults seemed to have forgotten we were here, because they were all going about the place not paying us any attention, which is strange since I appear to be six years old, and KID is not only a famous phantom theif, but also covered in white clothing. So we stuck out like a sore thumb in here.

I heard another round of thunder, when the man the others call captain asks Loki, "What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?"

Loki mutters, "I'm not overly fond of what follows."

The next thing I know something hits the jet. Then in a flash: Thor flies in, grabs Loki, and is gone before anyone can react,

Tony gets ready to go after Thor.

"Stark we need a plan of attack!" Cap yelled at Stark.

Said man just turns around and says "I have a plan. Attack." Then jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor.

I see KID start for the exit, I stop him and say, "You're planning on following aren't you."

 **KID POV**

"You're planning on following aren't you." Conan asks me with a annoyed look on his face.

"Of corse Tantei-kun I can't miss the action, plus while our Iron friend distracts hammer guy, I'll be able to get Horun-kun back here before he escapes." I say.

"Fine, but don't do anything that will make Thor attack you." He says.

"Aw is the stony little detective worried about me a lowly phantom theif, don't worry Tantei-kun I'll be fine." I tease. I then jump out and extend my glider before he can retort. He is too serious all the time. As I glide down I spot Stark and Thor fighting, with Captain America heading to brake up their fight.

I look around and spot Loki smiling at the fight as if it intertains him. Well, I won't be upstaged that easily.

I take out my card gun and shoot a message to him. While he is looking at the card I fold the wings of my glider and take cover. I then throw a smoke bomb and run to the middle.

When the smoke cleared he seen me, and seemed a little annoyed and surprised.

"I didn't know that midgaurd still had magic, how did you teleport?" He asked me.

I smirk, "Ah ah ah, Horun-kun a good magician never reveals his secrets." I then walk him back to where the scary woman was waiting for us along with Tantei. I hand the horned fellow to her, and see a hint of a smile on her face from the confused expression on Loki's.

"Come in Cap is heading back with Tony and Thor, and then we're off. The director wants to talk to both of you when we get back." She says.

"Director?" I look at Conan.

"I'm guessing the head of whatever organization this is. We best listen, I don't think either of us want them on our tales." He says to me. I nod, because Conan is almost never wrong.

Well looks like we got sucked into a whole new adventure.

A.N.

I hope you liked this first chapter. I decided to make this, because I haven't seen one like it, and I thought that it would be interesting to have Conan and KID work with the Avengers to stop Loki, and just so you know, the name Horun-kun that Kaitou keeps calling Loki means horns in Japanese. I figured that KID would call Loki something like that to annoy him. Please let me know if you like this story so far.

— _Kaltie_


	2. Chapter 2: Answers

All rights go to their respective owners

Enjoy

 **Detective Conan: A Godly Case**

 **Ch2**

 **Steve's POV**

"They are just kids, why are you having them help fight a god? Fury this is a low even for you." I yell at Fury. As soon as we made it to the helicarrier Fury steered the thief and kid to the conference room and said that they would help us against Loki.

"They are not ordinary kids Rogers. Take a look at these files, and you will see. No talking any of you until you read all the files." Fury says while rubbing the bridge of his nose looking pointedly at Tony, and handing us four files each.

When the kid and thief see them, they had different reactions. The kid panics for a second then starts acting like a normal child his age, but it seems slightly forced, while messing with his wrist watch. The thief forces a smile then plays with a deck of cards.

 _The first file is on a **Shinichi Kudo** , it says he is a brilliant high school detective with brilliant deductions, and an ace at soccer. He went missing about eight months ago, and is occasionally seen on cases before he disappears again. His picture looks familiar but I can't tell where_.

 _The next file is on the kid in front of us. It says his name is **Conan Edogawa** he is a first grader at Teitan Elementary and his teachers say it seems he know the stuff befor they even teach it. He has a skill at soccer that is impossible for a kid his age. He has been seen with a group of children known to the locals as the Detective Boys, and seems to have such a good knack of figuring out the culprit, that he is known to help the police force and the F.B.I. on cases. He is known as the KID Killer, and most of the time able to retrieve the gem before KID can escape. The weird thing_ is _Conan didn't make his first appearance until the day after Shinshi was last seen eight months ago._

 _I take a look at the third file, it is on a **Kaito Kuroba**. He is a clever trickster, and a novice magician. He has shown to not like seeing people upset, and has many talents. His father died eight years ago. Recently Kaito would seem a bit more observant, especially when a Kaito notice has been sent out. He also has an extreme fear of fish. The picture was of a teen with brown hair and tan skin with blue eyes._

 _The final file is of **Kaitou KID** , the thief in front of us. He is a phantom thief that started his rein a generation ago, and was the_ _best jewel thief in Japan. There is a pause for about eight years where he wasn't seen. Then for a day about eight and a half months ago he is seen but he seems to lack some of the magician skill and he doesn't seem have as much energy. The time after he seems to be younger, lots of magician skill, as well as he returns the items after a bit with a note saying they are not what he is looking for. The only things that seem to stay the same is he dresses in white magician Garb and steals gems._

Once we all finished reading all the files we staired at Fury expectantly. I can see what he meant by they're not ordinary, but I couldn't figure out what the two extra files were about. Luckily Stark asked the question we all had on our minds.

"So what do these two extra files on a Shinichi Kudo and a Kaito Kuroba have to do with kid detective and teen thief?" He asks.

At hearing those two names the kid and thief's eyes widen slightly and their skins pail a bit. Strange, I wonder what those names have to do with them.

"Seriously Stark? I thought a genius like you would figure it out immediately. I guess we'll have to get our guests to spell it out for you. You two start talking cause we are on a time limit, and don't bother lieing, everyone apart of S.H.I.E.L.D. knows already." Fury says while casting the two in question a glare.

To my surprise Conan glares back at Fury a bit before he sighs in defeat. "Fine. I'll go first, but none of you can tell anyone this, lives are at stake." He says way too seriously for a six year old.

"What can a shrimp like you get into that could endanger lives." Stark pipes up earning himself a glare that could rival Widow's. At the site of this Stark immediately shuts up, which is a little unnerving that a first grader could deliver a glare that could rival a deadly assasin's.

"Now if there are no more interruptions I'll explain myself." He said as he took off his glasses. Once they were off we gasped. He looked exactly like Shinichi Kudo, except younger. "My name is really Shinichi Kudo, and I am actually a teen not a six year old. About eight months ago I had followed two men in black behind a theme park and witnessed a shady transaction. While I was watching, I failed to notice his partner sneaking up behind me until it was too late. He knocked me out and they force fed me an experimental poison known as APTX 4869 with the intent to kill me. What they did not relise was that instaid of killing me, I experienced a rare side effect that caused me to shrink until I looked like a six year old. I came up with the alias of Conan Edogawa in order to not tip them off that I was still alive. After a bit of research I found out the name of their group. They are called The Black Organization, and I've been trying to find evidence on them ever since, but every time I catch a lead, they disappear. That is why it is important not to let it be known that I am Shinichi." He stated so seriously that you know he isn't lying. He then turns to KID and say in the most childish and innocent voice I've heard, "Now it's your turn KID." This promptly breaks everyone out of their daze. We all look at the their in question.

"Well I guess if Tantei-kun is willing to state his secrets then I have to as well, just don't tell anyone about this either. It might not be as big as Kudo's, but it still needs to be a secret." KID says, with absolute seriousness. He then proceeds to remove his hat and monocle surprising everyone even Shinshi with this action. "My name is Kaito Kuroba," he says with a bow, "and I am not the original Kaitou KID. That title belongs to my father, Toichi Kuroba the famous magician. He was killed by a group of people who made it look like a magic accident during his final show eight years ago. About eight and a half months ago I learned this after I found a secret room within my room that held the Kaitou KID suit. I was originally pretending to be KID in order to lure out my fathers killers, but about three weeks into being KID, I found out that the men who killed my father are apart of an organization that I don't the name of. They are looking for a gem known as the Pandora Gem. It is said to be a gem within a gem, and will glow red in the light of a full moon. The reason why they want this gem is it's supposed to cry tears of immortality when a certain comet passes by earth. Ever since then, I have been searching for that gem so I can find it before them. That is why I return the gem after a heist, it's wasn't the Pandora. I can't stop looking until I find it. I have to make sure they can never get their hands on it, or who knows what they would do. " He finished before returning his disguise to its proper place.

As we let all this sink in, Fury spoke up, "Now that you two have finally told your stories, we need to figure out what's Loki's agenda. I want Widdow and Kudo at Loki's cell in five."

"Fury if you please, don't call me Kudo in public. I need my identity to stay a secret, so if when we leave this room only call me by my alias, Conan Edogawa." Ku- I mean Conan said with an annoyed sigh while returning his glasses to his face.

"I'm the head of one of the biggest secret agencies kid, I think I can keep a little secret." Fury replied before leaving the room.

I guess Fury was right when he said that these two were not normal kids. I just hope they are able to handle this fight.

A.N.

What did you think of this chapter. I am doing my best. I hope you liked it, and please review so I know how to write my stories better. ;p

— _Kaltie_


End file.
